


Predator

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: F/M, Monster - Freeform, Sex, Slasher, Smut, Wraith, dubcon, intercourse, killer, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: All stories from my Dead By Daylight series are dubcon. Thank you!





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> All stories from my Dead By Daylight series are dubcon. Thank you!

You hid amongst the scrap of cars. It was dark as the fires in the barrels were all out. You could see a small burning fire several yards away from your position. You didn’t know if you were brave enough to crawl all the way over there. Your knees were weak. The fatigue was settling in. You no longer had a grasp of time so it was hard to figure out how long you had been here. You just knew it had been a while. Your clothes were dirty as the blood and dirt was creating a layer at this point. This was hell. 

Hell had a lot of cars though so you were certain this was at least not your personally hell. What you had seen was a murderer that had to be some sort of demon. It is the only thing that could explain his eerie power. A bell would ring and the killer would reappear and disappear. You felt like you were on edge constantly. There was no sleep to be had. You were practically delirious. The worry of every little detail that moved out of the corner of your eye was him was making you lose your mind. It didn’t help the people you’d find that were here as well. They seemed just as crazy as you were. They said people were getting strung up on hooks. You just didn’t like the sound of any of it. 

You hurried across the cars and jumped over the hood of one to get to a burning skull. You looked at it with wide eyes as it was the only light in the area. You had heard of these thing from the others. You knew what to do and started to dismantle it while looking around. You had to be brave. This could help you and the others escape. 

You took a deep breath as the totem fell apart in front of you. You looked at your hands with disbelief at how brave you had been. The brief moment of happiness was cut short as a hand tangled itself in your hand and yanked you from the ground. You were dragged across the ground and thrown several feet until the heavy sound of the bell ringing in your ears. You felt your back come to rest against the cold of the metal from a car. You pulled yourself up off the ground and looked up to see the devil himself. He materialized before your eyed and stepped forward to stare down at you. The urge to cry swelled in your chest as it slowly leaned down to stare at you. The last thing you saw was the skull on his weapon as he knocked you out.

You didn’t know what happen when you regained consciousness. You were in a dark room like a garage with its concrete walls. Your head surprisingly didn’t hurt as much as you thought it as going to. You pressed your palms against the coolness of the walls. You had no idea where you were. You felt like a trapped animal. God, how long had it been? 

Fingers dug into your sensitive scalp and pulled your head back ever so slowly until your eyes were stared up at the ceiling. There was nothing there but the trick of the eye but your heart had already sunk into your stomach. He had been here all the time. That damn Wraith had probably watched you defenseless this whole time only to see you awaken and get his blood pumping all over again. The killer pulled your body back even more until you were sitting back on your legs with the back arched. Your elbows were helping you keep yourself propped up as such an angle as the mirage of the man shifted. Something touched your face, bumping into your cheek with a need. 

You knew this feeling. It was utterly familiar in every way. The heat of it poking against your cheek, the smell filling your nostrils, and your mouth started the water at the thought of it. You jerked away a little bit at the horror of yourself. You HAD gone absolutely mad if you were so desperate for human contact that this would entice you. The man before you jerked you back a little bit at the camouflaged tip pressed against your lips. It went into your mouth with ease as you opened your jaw for it. You felt it rub against your tongue and down your throat. Your eyes practically rolled back in your head. What a pleasure to be used like this. 

You groaned against its massive shape. The killer enjoyed that and started to fuck your throat as the angle it was at. A heat spread all over you. You hadn’t been this warm in god knows how long. You felt it twitch as it worked itself into a horny mess with your mouth. You assumed he was shy as his appearance which was why he kept himself like that. Maybe the killer wasn’t such a bad man at all. Your cunt certainly agreed since as your mouth was getting used as hole, you cunt started to create a slick. You could feel the dampness of your underwear cling to your lips. 

He was getting sloppy down. Drool was dripping down your cheeks as he continued to force himself in and out of your mouth. You worked his veiny length with your tongue and tried to hum around him on his deeper thrusts. A hot jet of jizz shot down your throat and the Wraith yanked out of your mouth. You watched as white cum started to squirt out in gobs over your body. You even had to close your eyes as the last blasts hit your face. You didn’t get a moment of rest as the killer pulled you back into your back and pulled your legs from underneath your body. He then folds you in half almost and rips the crotch of your pants out. Your panties share similar fate as you lay in a crumbled mess. The mirage continued to shift and move. You feel his fingers spread your cunt open before coming down hard to slap it. You jolt against the action while your clit throbs in need. 

You beg in your head that he does it again. Almost as if he knows, his hand comes down against on your exposed pussy before his fingers dip into your twitching entrance. He seemed satisfied with what he finds. You panting like a whore now and staring straight up at him. You feel like you’re looking at this face but you can’t be so sure. The mirage shifts again and you are pulled into an odd position with only your upper back and shoulders are touching the floor. He holds you there as you can clearly see your pussy with your knees touching your chest. Your eyes widen as the camouflaged prick slowly penetrates your cunt. You watch him as he stretched your insides and you can even see your walls being pushed apart by his girth. You moan as he bottoms out. You can feel the heat of his balls sitting against your ass. What a wild animal to fuck you in such a twisted position. He begins a merciless pace as before. You don’t know where he begins and you end. 

Your voice is free though. You let out all the moans and groans. You’ve been so quiet for so long. It’s so enjoyable to be loud and to be touched. Your pussy is making squelching noises from being so slick as he enters you. Your womb getting pressed on every time he slams in. You are at his mercy. You will cum in no time for the lack of attention you’ve had since you’ve been here. Your body had been neglected and the wraith is taking care of it. 

He’s losing concentration. You can tell as his mirage fades away and the real him is before you. Your cunt clenched around him as you hold on to his arms. The Wraith has held you up the whole entire time but his grip was loosening as he lost himself in your warmth. Your body tensed up as your orgasm gripped you roughly. You screamed which seemed to jolt the Wraith and you squirted, covering yourself and him in your juices. He is spurred on by your descent into your lust as his movements focus on his need. 

His balls slapping against your flesh seem to echo against the walls. You are gripping his arms with your nails in his skin as he pounds you into the harsh floor. The Wraith lets out a loud groan and your flooded with heat. Your cunt is overflowing with his seed as he tries to keep every drop inside you. You see him watching your cunt squeezing around his cock as he slowly pulls out. His hands go to your ankles once he gets your grip off him. The killer spreads your legs wide and nods to himself at his own masterpiece. You can feel yourself sticky from all the juices. He drops your legs and backs up, brushing his hands of his dirty work and begins to leave. 

You roll over on the floor to see him leaving the garage. You can’t seem to move. You definitely don’t want to after all that. He comes back with a blanket and extra clothes though they seem to be blood splattered. He leaves without a word and you have this feeling this is your new home.


End file.
